Shrewsbury Town F.C.
Roland Wycherley | manager = Sam Ricketts | coach = | currentleague = League One | currentposition = | lastseason = 2018–19 | lastleague = League One | lastposition = 18th | current = 2019–20 | website = http://www.shrewsburytown.co.uk/ }} Shrewsbury Town Football Club is an English association football club based in Shrewsbury, Shropshire. The club participates in League One, the third tier of English football. The club was formed in 1886 and has played in all the bottom three divisions in various guises since being elected into the Football League in 1950. Since 2007, they have been located at the New Meadow (known for sponsorship purposes as the Montgomery Waters Meadow) – a UEFA Category four stadium with a capacity of 9,875. Stadiums ;Racecourse Ground, Monkmoor 1886–1889 Town's first ground hosted 51 matches over 3 years. The majority of these were friendlies as Town were not members of any league. Their first game was a 5–2 victory over Wellington Town on 16 October 1886 at the Racecourse Ground. ;Ambler's Field, Copthorne 1889–1893 Town spent 4 seasons here and they were founder members of the Shropshire and District League started in 1890. 22 February 1890 saw town's record victory which was 18–0 against Wellington Town (Bowdler 8, Phasey 3, Rowlands 2 Gosson 3 Aston and Murphy). Town played 44 times at this ground. ;Sutton Lane, Sutton Farm 1893–1895 Town played 47 times in 2 seasons at this ground and when they moved from here, they also moved up to the Birmingham League. This ground is now allotments. ;Barrack's Ground, Copthorne 1895–1910 Town played here for 15 years over 300 matches against more classier opposition of reserve teams like Aston Villa and Wolves. In 1909–10 they reached the first round of the FA Cup. ;Gay Meadow, Abbey Foregate 1910–2007 For many years, Shrewsbury coracle maker Fred Davies achieved some notability amongst football fans, by a unique service he and his coracle provided. He would sit in his coracle during Shrewsbury Town home matches, and retrieve any stray footballs that went into the River Severn. Although Davies died long ago, his legend is still associated with the club. ;New Meadow, Oteley Road, Meole Brace 2007–present A new stadium opened 17 July 2007, it features a 9,875 all-seater capacity in four separate stands for football. Capacity for concerts at the stadium is 17,000. The ground has conference facilities, a function area, snack bars, licensed bars, a club shop and a restaurant. Within the stadium confines are training facilities for the club and a 5-a-side football complex which is run by Powerleague. The first match at the stadium was 4–0 win against A-line Allstars featuring Gianfranco Zola. The first league match was against Bradford City. Shrewsbury's record victory at this ground is 7–0 against Gillingham on 13 September 2008 in League Two play. The record attendance at the New Meadow is 10,210 v Chelsea in the 2014–15 Football League Cup. England under 17's, 19's 20's, 21's and the full England Women's team have all played at the stadium. Other notable teams to have played there include Premier League sides Manchester City, West Bromwich Albion, Fulham and Stoke City. A Manchester United XI appeared in a pre-season friendly against Shrewsbury Town on 17 July 2011 Concerts On Sunday 12 June 2011 one of the world's most internationally recognised musical artists Elton John took to the stage at the stadium in front of an audience of 17,000 to mark the first concert at the New Meadow. Current squad :As of 29 October 2019. Out on loan Rivals The Shrews are said to have a rivalry with various clubs from the Midlands area. Supporters see the following clubs as their rivals: *Walsall *Wolverhampton Wanderers *Wrexham *Port Vale *AFC Telford United, known as the Shropshire derby *Chester City (now defunct) *Hereford United (now defunct), known as the A49 derby External links * Shrewsbury Town FC Official Website * The Official Supporters Club * Shrewsbury Town Supporters Trust * Shrewsbury Town play-off record * Shrewsbury Town Supporters Club Scandinavian Branch Category:Clubs Category:English clubs Category:Shrewsbury Town F.C. Category:Football League One clubs Category:Football in Shropshire